Darkness Reborn
by AlphaFiction
Summary: Lycaon, King of wolves, is dead, but his successor is far more powerful, the son of Poseidon, blessed by Artemis, and cursed by the wolves. With the darkness growing, he must choose a side, and with everything else in his life, will he be the hero he was born to be or will he choose his own path... AU Rated T for violence and language. My first story so help to support by R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N at the end**

The light of the setting sun hit the trees as darkness consumed the forest, casting purple shadows everywhere. The leaves of the trees rustled in the wind, as branches swayed. Twigs snapped and bushes rustled, while small animals roamed the forest undergrowth, looking for the tiniest trace of food. Birds sang their encore for the day, and frogs and toads croaked they're way back to their homes. A lone wolf howled at the moon, now rising in the night sky.

If anyone had been there, watching that wolf, in that peculiar moment, they most certainly would have given themselves a shake, ran out of the forest, and have forgotten it in a week or so. Which would have been good for the wolf, as it dived off the cliff it was standing on. As silent as if it hadn't even been there, it raced through the forest, dodging trees, jumping over fallen logs, and swiping anything that came remotely close to him. Nothing would let him miss tonight. Tonight's bite was special.

The wolf slid under a tree, performing a stunt a regular wolf would never have been able to do, and slid slowly to a halt in a circle of trees. Getting up onto four legs again, he paced the perimeter of the circle, glancing left and right, growling softly. A twig snapped from the bushes further away. His head snapped up in shock. Why did it have to be tonight, he screamed mentally.

A sharp pain ripped through his hind leg, and his body seized up in pain. His head twisted around to look to where the arrow had come from just as a small, auburn haired girl walked forward.

"Lycaon…" she stated, as she walked cautiously towards him. "You dare come this close to my hunter's camp? You must be stupider than we anticipated…" She turned to face the bushes and called out. "Zoe, Phoebe. Come with me. The rest of you head to the mansion."

Lycaon snarled at her before morphing into a human. He shook his greasy black hair out of his eyes and stretched. Turning to face the girl, he sneered. "You think a few little girls will stop me from gaining a new family member?" His eyes turned a dark shade of crimson as he stalked forwards. "Artemis…" He sang quietly. "Gonna give the big, bad wolf an answer...?"

Artemis faltered for a moment cringing at the way Lycaon said her name, like most males would. It was a bad idea though, for as soon as the huntress let down her guard, Lycaon jumped forward faster than even she could estimate, morphing into a wolf mid-air, and sprang through the clearing, bounding off into darkness.

"No!" Artemis screamed. She would not let him escape again. Not if he was going to bite the one chance this world had at survival, the one chance against the darkness. She sprinted forward, beckoning Zoë and Phoebe to her side, charging through the abundance of trees and thorns, stinging nettles and mud. Nothing would stop them; nothing would come in their way of getting to the mansion.

They sprinted through the woods, shooting stray arrows in case there was any sign of danger, all the while gaining speed, their legs aching.

"There!" shouted Zoe, pointing to a clearing with a ragged clothed man lying in a pool of blood. "There he is!" All three of them ran toward the man, shouting abuse, not even caring anymore for stealth. Suddenly Artemis stopped still, while the other two kept running. She felt a presence she hadn't felt for centuries.

"Uncle…" she whispered. "Sto-" A hand clamped around her mouth. She was pulled into the bushes, punching and kicking as she was dragged.

"Shh… Lady Artemis, it is alright." A feminine voice said. Mother, she thought suddenly. No not possible. "No, you are correct, milady, it is not your mother, Leto." A strikingly beautiful woman revealed herself, as she walked out of the shadows. She had long brown hair, sparkling blue eyes that seemed to change colour as she walked in and out of the shadows, and she smelled of chocolate and liquorice. An average mother, though something about her told artemis she was no ordinary mother. "My name is Sally Jackson."

Artemis' eyes widened. "As in… Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, he is my son, and your cousin."

"My… cousin?" her face was straight for a few moments when suddenly she gasped. "Is that… Is that why I could feel my uncle's presence… Lord Poseidon's presence?"

"Yes milady, now come." She beckoned to the clearing where Zoe and Phoebe were creeping around a seemingly unconscious Lycaon. "Your uncle is waiting."

Artemis, Zoë and phoebe were sat around a table in a large dining room, facing three people, two of them extremely important. Poseidon, king of the sea, and his son, the supposed saviour of Olympus, Percy. He didn't look much like a saviour yet though, sitting in his baby chair at the table, Sally spoon-feeding him from a jar that looked like the meat Lycaon would eat, while his father cooed over him.

Phoebe kept rolling up and down the sleeves of her silver parka, her nervous tic, while Zoe stared into space. Artemis picked at her food, roast lamb Poseidon had caught himself with his hunting dogs, and mashed potatoes. Artemis' comfort food. Somehow they had known and had prepared it for them coming. It was delicious, and usually Artemis would have absolutely devoured it, but for some reason it just didn't appeal to her tonight. Maybe I was to do with the fact her hunters hadn't showed up, even though they should have turned up before her, Zoë and phoebe. Or maybe it was to do with the fact Lycaon, king of the wolves and the Hunts arch enemy, was lying in a cell conjured by Poseidon in the next room. Probably that.

Apparently Lycaon had bounded straight into Poseidon's garden, luckily just as he was returning from a hunt with his dogs. The dogs had automatically smelled were-wolf blood and attacked him, as Poseidon watched. When they were done, he didn't see for any reason to attack more, in fear of killing him, so he was about to take him in when Artemis and her lieutenants charged towards them.

"So do you wish to speak to the mutt?" Poseidon asked, after sitting back down to his meal. "I can understand if you don't, the amount of violence he has caused your hunt."

Artemis swallowed and cleared her throat. "Lord Poseidon, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how is your son supposed to be the hero of Olympus if he is just a child?"

Poseidon laughed. "Well he'll have to grow up first, but in time and with enough training, he should be perfect."

"But, my love, I thought… I thought we were going to raise him and tell him when the time was right…?" It was Sally who had spoken, the first time she had spoken during the meal.

"Poseidon sighed. "We have been over this, Sally. He will not be prepared if we don't start training him when he's young."

"But what if that's the choice the prophecy speaks of, what if that's the life changing decision?"

"Sally, I have told you. It's not plausible, that would make the choice ours, not his, resulting him not being the chosen one, and the darkness winning. I will not discuss this while my niece I here, and I will not discuss it at all!"

Sally shrunk back in her seat, her eyes filling with tears. "I-I-I cannot do this tonight, Poseidon. Ill be off now…" She got up out of her seat and walked to the door flinging it open. Once it had shut, she started sobbing and Artemis could hear her footsteps running up the stairs. The sobbing was suddenly muffled as a door slammed upstairs.

Poseidon rose out of his seat, but was given a look by Zoë. "My lord, if I may, I have experience of abusive relationships. I can go speak to her, if I am permitted?"

The god was taken aback by the comment but sighed. "My permission is granted, Nightshade." He rose out of his seat and took the dishes to the kitchen.

Phoebe muttered something about a toilet break and rushed out of the room, leaving Artemis with the baby.

"Hello, little one." Artemis cooed as she walked over to the chair. The baby looked straight at her and smiled, giggling at her. "So you're the prophesised kid, huh?" She laughed, imagining this little child in full armour battling a giant. She ruffled Percy's hair. "I bet you'll be the best soldier out there."

Percy looked at her in confusion, a twinkle in his bright green eyes. "Ga… Ga...?" Artemis chuckled, how sweet.

The door opened at the bottom of the dining hall and Zoë stepped out. "Uh… Milady, Lycaon asked for you… He has one last request before you kill him. Shall I bring him through?"

Artemis sighed. She had been expecting this. "Sure, Zoë. Bring him through."

Five minutes later a handcuffed Lycaon walked through held by Zoe and Phoebe. He sneered at her. "Artemis, nice dinner I see." He licked his lips. "I will answer any questions, just as long as you complete my one request...?"

"It depends on the request, mutt. Bring him here." Unbeknown to her thought, he wanted to be as close to Percy as possible. "I have no questions, I just wish to kill you, but… I am curious about this final request, scum."

Lycaon grinned a sick smile. "Ahh… I see you are intrigued. All I wish is that you give this, hm, what do they call it, Kool-Aid? To Percy..." He beamed.

Artemis snorted. "In your dreams, mutt." Without her realising it, Lycaon began slowly edging Artemis as close to Percy as possible. "Like I would let the Saviour of Olympus drink anything you offered him." She grabbed the vial and smashed it on the floor, purple smoke drifting upwards. "I knew you had something weird in there."

Lycaon smiled slowly and offered his head. In one swift movement, Artemis sliced off his head, leaving him to explode into golden sand.

Outside, a whole pack of wolves howled in success, and sadness at the same time. Their leader had been killed, but a new one had been born. Soon, they all thought. Soon.

 **Hey guys, so... This is my first story, well actually, its not. For that one guy who read my story, if he ever finds this one he'll remember me as CamKa, so yeah... Not my first story, but oh well.**

 **So basically, this story if you hadnt realise, is a sort of AU story, where Percy's part of Lycaons pack, and if you didnt realise, the potion was supposed to be smashed and it gave him more than just the usual werewolf powers, which youll see in the next chapter, but yeah.**

 **I dont have much else to really say but if youre reading this, please review because id really love some helping points and stuff, but dont be too harsh i am only 12 so im not as good as some others, but i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Also i might not upload this regularly, more like whenever i feel like it, because ive been known to have serious writers block If i write too much. Anyway, bye and i hope you keep reading this story**

 **\- Alpha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the three people who reviewed this story yesterday, what they said made me feel really happy.**

All was well for the next three months, Percy was growing well, though it surprised Poseidon and Sally how big he was already. Poseidon put it down to his godly DNA, but sally thought different.

"You don't think that Artemis had something to do with Percy's sudden growth?"

Poseidon answered sceptically. "Really, Sally. Perseus is growing faster because of me."

"But what if…"

"Sally, I have had it with these accusations of if I am wrong or not! Now please I know how to deal with my son!"

Sally ran out of the room in tears, just as she usually did when Poseidon shouted at her. But this time was different, as she had crept into Percy's room after dark. She had had enough of the regular abuse, coming to expect it at everything she said. She was tired, annoyed and to the point of being frightened. He was a god after all. He could do anything to her and he would get away with it. This had to end, she thought, before Percy got hurt.

So, she had devised a plan, a plan to save herself and Percy from this torment. She was going to run away, away from the mansion in the forest. The only part of the plan she hadn't thought of was where she was going to go. Every time she tried planning a destination, she found herself wanting to do something more, as if a higher purpose was trying to make sure they stayed. Sally wanted none of that, though. She would escape whether she had planned fully or not. Nothing was more important than saving Percy, after all he was the prophecy child. Too late too soon, she found herself getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, spiralling into a wasteland of memories.

 _Sally and Poseidon walked through the woods, Sally obviously pregnant, when they came to a stop at a shrine of Delphi._

 _"Oh go on Poseidon." Sally laughed. "Let's hear your fortune_."

 _Poseidon knew better, however he still walked forward, the shadows overcoming him, a ghostly voice whispering._

 _"You know, my love, I think I have changed my mind…" But some otherworldly power drew the sea god in, beckoning him like he was a child, and the shrine was candy. "My love!" Sally warned, protectively putting a hand on her swollen belly. "You shouldn't go in! Please, Poseidon!"_

 _But nothing could stop him, sally tried going in with him, but it was as if there was an invisible barrier around the shrine, making sure only one person came in at a time, mortal or god. After five minutes, however, Poseidon walked out._

 _"My love!" Sally shouted. "Where have you…" She suddenly saw the sadness in his eyes._

 _"I was given a prophecy, Sally. A big one… One about- about- about…" He trailed off as tears streaked his eyes._

 _"What about?!" Sally caressed his face, soothing him. "It's alright Poseidon… You can tell me…"_

 _"It was about… Perseus…" Sally gasped in horror. Of all the god's children, it had to be Percy. Why?! She crumpled to the ground in despair, as Poseidon read out the prophecy he had been given._

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze…_

Sally remembered that day too well, thinking of it every day and night. That was the time when Poseidon had started to grow colder, he used to be loving and warm, but after that all he cared about was Percy surviving. By the time he was one, Poseidon had already contacted Chiron at camp half-blood to let him know Percy was the prophecy child. Sally had argued he should be given a normal life, grow up with a somewhat normal family, have normal friends, even make a normal family for himself. But Poseidon said that would never happen, unless the darkness had been destroyed.

Sally thought all of this as she crept up to the nursery, now was the time, Poseidon was at Olympus. Now was the time to put her plan into action. She grabbed Percy out of the cot and ran, all the while Percy was screaming, thinking someone had stolen him, for he didn't recognise his mother's smell as she had put a special perfume on to stop the dogs from noticing her.

They ran out of the mansion, running into the forest, deeper and deeper till she found herself in a clearing. Sally exhaled and sat down on the ground, looking at Percy and ruffling his hair, like she would always do. Percy opened his tiny eyes and looked at his mother, giggling when he saw it was her. Were momma and papa playing hide and seek? She smiled at him and kissed his fore head, getting back onto her feet.

Everything was fine until she heard it. The howl, the one howl that ended it all. What Artemis hadn't realised, so long ago, was that the bottle Lycaon wanted Percy to drink, wasn't a drink at all. It was a gas. Something the darkness had brewed up, just for Lycaon. That gas was now acting as a scent for the rest of the wolf pack, bringing Percy closer and closer till they could snatch him. In time, it would also make him lose any sort of memories he had from his birth, ultimately making him a weapon, one of the wolves.

Sally hadn't realised any of this, and she never would, for at that moment a man stepped out from the shadows. He had crazy silver hair, wore a polished but ragged suit, and his eyes blazed with red fury.

"I am Khan, successor of Lycaon." The wolf said. "And I think that child is rightfully mine. Hand him over and we'll leave you in peace to live out your…" He faltered, trying to think of the word. "Semi normal life?"

Sally's eyes widened in fear. How had they found her?! Why did they want Percy?! Sally's fists shook, and she suddenly ran forward, striking Khan in the jaw.

"Ow!" He winced. Straightening his shoulders, he sneered. "You think _that_ will stop _me_?! Well you are wrong!" In one quick move, Khan ripped out Sally's throat, grabbed Percy and bounded off into the shadows. Sally fell to the ground, dead…

Hours later, Poseidon came home from the meeting on Olympus, to find his wife, the love of his life, and his only child… Gone. He searched the forest for days, stopping only to feed his hunting dogs. Eventually stumbling upon the clearing where it had all happened. He had screamed and screamed, begging spirit after spirit to bring back Sally, who still held Perseus' blankets in her state of death. The child was the most worrying thing, and Poseidon even began hoping he too was dead, not because it would make him feel better but so he could know he'd never fall into the wrong hands.

Little did he know, in the years he searched for him, Percy was growing up as a wolf, thinking his father was Lycaon. Khan watched his every move, just in case he recognised something from his past. After biting him as soon as they reached the pack, the gas took effect and merged with the bite, creating more terrifying powers than any normal werewolf had. All, even Khan feared him. Which would lead to Percy's downfall at the hands of someone who'd saved him years ago

 **10 YEARS LATER**

"Scatter! Perseus, go!"

"No, Khan, I'm not gonna leave you. Not to this scum!"

Percy and Khan, who had grown up as a brother figure to him, essentially being one as the son of Lycaon too, had been on a hunt in the forest when they had stumbled upon a ruined mansion. Khan had recognised it immediately, his face paling when he saw Percy's confused face.

"I've... I've been here, Khan… I know this place…"

"Brother, I'm sure you haven't, it probably just looks like any old ruined mansion…" Khan answered slowly, terrified Percy would remember.

"No, Khan. Its familiar… Almost as if I…" Percy trailed off, mumbling about something Khan couldn't hear. "Never mind, Khan. I'm just confused for some reason…"

"Good." Khan exhaled a sigh of relief. "Now come on, Perseus. We have work to do."

They ran around the perimeter, looking for any sign of life, when suddenly a door swung open with a crash. Khan jumped, but Percy just raised an eyebrow. "Do we go in, or what?"

Khan nodded and crept to the door with Percy. "Let's search the house, brother. See if there's anything in here." They crept inside and morphed into wolves, Percy turning jet black, Khan, silver with streaks of orange, and they searched every single room, finding nothing but scraps of mossy planks and rotten food in what looked like a kitchen.

They met in the hall after finding nothing. "Anything?" Khan asked eagerly.

"No, sorry, brother. Nothing other than a smashed glass table."

"So whoever lived here was pretty rich, I'm guessing."

"Probably." Percy laughed. "Let's go check the attic. I'm pretty sure there was a staircase."

They wandered up to the attic, which was open for some reason, probably fell open when the house started to rot, Percy guessed, and climbed up the stairs. They found themselves in a small room with a low ceiling and a surprising amount of light coming through the small window.

"I bet they kept their servants up here, dirty mortals." Khan sneered. He looked around, glancing left and right to make sure there was nothing Percy could remember. Percy, on the other hand was staring into space with a slight smile on his face. "Perseus? Perseus?!" Khan waved his hand in front of Percy's face, bringing him back to the real world.

"Oh sorry brother, I must've dozed off… But I'm sure I remember this place…" He then saw something that made his heart beat. A pile of missing posters. With his name on it. And to the left a picture of three people… "Is that… Is that me?"

Just as Khan was about to mock Percy for being so stupid and laugh at him, there was a twang from outside and suddenly an arrow sprouted from Khans leg.

"Hunters!" Percy shouted in rage.

"Scatter! Perseus, go!" Khan croaked out.

"No, Khan, I'm not gonna leave you. Not to this scum!"

"Just… Go…" He whispered. "I'll find you again…"

Percy grabbed his brother by the shoulders and looked him in the face. "Never. You were there for me all my life… I'm not just gonna leave you to die." Khan cringed inside. What was this feeling, was it called repost…? Repeat? Remorse… That's it… He felt horrible for lying to Percy his whole life. He had to speak to the darkness. _He_ was reaching out again. He gave himself a shake and got up.

"Perseus… Percy… Just run… Now…" He jumped up and out of the window and Percy did the same, leaping from the attic. Khan bounded off into the woods, but just as Percy was about to do the same, an arrow sprouted from his shoulder, knocking him off balance. "Silver…" He muttered. And he fell down, unconscious.

All he remembered seeing was a familiar looking girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, and a group of girls in silver parkas…

 **Well, chapter 2 finished, i dont know how many more chapters theres gonna be, but hopefully it will be enough for you guys. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it made me feel really special that people liked this story, so i decided to give those guys a shoutout**

Lula23: WOW! YOU'RE 12?! This is bloody amazing! I was a little confused when Artemis knew who Percy was though, could you perhaps clarify, or tell us the prophecy in the next chapter? I really enjoyed reading this! Well done, and keep it up! :D 3

 **Thanks, person! Im really happy with how this stories going, and i tried my best to clarify everything but ill do that here. So basically, Artemis knew Percy because they had intercepted a message that the wolves would try to turn him into one of the wolves, but she didnt know him personally. I also put a flashback scene in with the prophecy so meh, but thanks person.**

Silverblaze16: This is REALLY good for a first story and for a twelve year old. Keep it up! I really wanna read more.

 **Thanks bro, thats awesome that you enjoyed it! :D**

Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: This is good

 **Thanks! This is literally the best name ever! I also like the review, short and simple but awesome! :D**

 **Anyway, please read & review so i can make my stories EVEN better, and peace out**

 **-Alpha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

Percy _was sitting on a park bench, his arm around a girl, watching the sun set. They had just walked back from a fancy restaurant Percy had laughed at._

 _"It's too fancy, Wise girl." Said a laughing Percy, as 'Wise Girl' giggled back. "When the waiter came over I thought he was gonna ask if we wanted caviar, or something!"_

 _The girl kept laughing, and walked the two of them over to the bench they now sat on, watching the sun set. She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her._

 _"So..." Percy smirked. "I'm expecting you to pay for dinner." The girl looked around at him with her stormy grey eyes._

 _"If you think I'm gonna pay for_ that _meal, you've got more seaweed in your brain than I thought."_

 _"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth… I'll pay another time." Percy laughed, but Annabeth's face fell. Percy noticed immediately. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" A tear dripped down her face as she hugged Percy tightly._

 _"Im- Im- Im leaving…" She choked out, in between sobs. "My dad's making us move to- to- to Europe…" Tears were streaking down her face by now. "And…_

 _"And what…" Percy asked._

 _"Im… Im not coming back…" Percy's eyes filled with tears as he thought of the love of his life in a different country. Different continent. He hugged Annabeth tightly and cupped her face in his hands._

 _"Its… Its ok, Wise Girl… Let's just make the last of our days better that any…" He leaned forwards and kissed her, his memories fading into darkness…_

Annabeth. That was one name Percy hadn't thought about in over a year. He was only thirteen and had thought he was the luckiest boy in the world, to have found love that early. But then it had to be taken away. It would have ended anyway. She would have had to find out his secret someday. That he was one of the pack. He was a prince. She was a mortal girl. It never would have worked. Not in any life.

He thought all this as he slept, dreaming of different moments in his life when they were together.

 _Percy walked along the beach in his bare feet, Khan had left him to scout the area for hunters, when he noticed the family playing in the sand. A father, a mother, two little boys, and a daughter. Usually when he saw families like this he would watch the mother, trying to conjure up any memories of his, as Khan had told him she died in birth. But now this time, this time he found he couldn't keep his eyes off the daughter, with her long blonde princess curls, and those eyes, those stormy grey eyes, looking like they could take on anything. Maybe that's what drew her to Percy, something in them reminded him of himself._

 _He gave himself a shake. He was only 10, for god's sake. And watching someone was creepy anyway. He didn't feel like scouting around anymore, so he sat himself down on the dry sand, in the shadows of a large palm tree where no one could see him, or so he thought. After about 10 minutes of staring into the ocean, he heard the sand crunching to his side as someone walked up. Percy looked up and found himself considering the face of the girl from earlier._

 _"H-Hi... Im A-Annabeth…" She said nervously, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Y-You looked lonely, s-s-so mommy said I should go t-talk to you…"_

 _Percy smiled nervously. "I'm Percy." He held out his hand and Annabeth giggled._

 _"Very polite, Percy." She said, laughing. Percy blushed and pulled his hand away quickly._

 _"S-sorry…"_

 _"Don't be." Annabeth smiled and motioned to the ground next to Percy. He nodded and she sat down next to him._

 _"So where are your parents." She asked. Percy's face fell._

 _"I-I don't have any." A tear ran down his cheek and Annabeth wiped it off._

 _"Im sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Percy was beginning to guess maybe this mortal liked him as well, and she wasn't just being polite._

 _"But I do have a brother. His names Khan." Percy smiled at Annabeth's response. People always found his name funny._

 _"Khan? As in Shere Khan?" This was a new one. What was Shere Khan?_

 _"What's that?" Annabeth's eyes widened and she gasped._

 _"You've- You've never seen The Jungle Book? It's, like my favourite movie ever! You_ have _to come over and watch it with us! Please?" Percy blushed. "You know what?! I'll be back in a minute!" Percy waited a few minutes and when Annabeth came back she was overjoyed._

 _"You can come to our house tonight, if you want!" She grinned. "It'll be awesome!" Percy grinned. It was awesome._

He remembered that day well, that was how she gave him his nickname after all. Seaweed Brain. After that they spent the rest of the summer together. Khan even let him go to something called 'school' with her. It was a waste of time but it let them be together a lot more. He kept telling himself that he would tell her his secret, but he never got around to doing so.

He remembered the time when he had finally asked her out on a date after being friends for a year and a half.

 _Percy and Annabeth walked over to their favourite bench, at the beach where they'd first met. Percy had been planning this morning for weeks now, ever since he had realised how he felt. Now he was finally going to see if she felt the same way. He had been talking to her father, Frederick, to ask permission. He wasn't too keen on it but his wife, Annabeth's step-mom, Sue had said it was a great idea._

 _So here he was with a bunch of flowers hidden in the grass by the bench, ready to give them to his Wise girl._

 _"Percy…?" Percy turned around and looked at Annabeth._

 _"Yeah, Wise Girl?"_

 _She tucked her hair between her ear nervously and blushed. "You… You know how Jason and Piper started dating last week…?"_

 _Percy blushed. Is this going where I think it is, he thought. "Yeah…? What about it?"_

 _"Well, it just got me thinking…"_

 _"You know the only thing I know you're bad at…?" Percy interrupted._

 _Annabeth looked hurt. "W-What…?"_

 _Percy cupped her face in his hands. "You think too much." He leaned down and kissed her lips, a twinkle in her eyes._

That was one of the best days in Percy's life, and he thought about this until he woke up.

"He's waking up, milady!"

"I can see that, Zoë."

"Call some medics!"

All the words circled around Percy's head and he opened his eyes to see a black-haired girl with some sort of tiara staring down at him.

"Nice tiara." He sneered. "Silver. I love that stuff."

"Get up mutt." The black-haired girl said. She looked around until she found a ginger haired girl and beckoned her over. "Phoebe!"

The girl raced over with a block of ambrosia and shoved it in Percy's mouth. "Hey watch what your- Gah!" He swallowed the ambrosia whole, his cuts and bruises healing instantly. "What do you think you're doing! I am Perseus, son of Lycaon! Why do you attempt to heal me, scum!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Because it's my job. Trust me, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't." Percy muttered something about fair play and sat back down.

"So what do you want, hunters? Do you want info?" He sneered. "Because you're not getting anything from me.

"Uh, dude, wolf man, Prince whatcha call it, we don't care. For some reason Lady Artemis wants to see you. Dunno why, but what she says goes."

Inside Percy was terrified, but his whole life he had been trained to work under pressure, and any sign of fear was punishable by torture. So, he hid it well. "Well you can tell her I don't wanna see god scum like her! Im a free wolf, I work for the pack, and im not gonna give any info!" A wave of forest scents washed over him, relaxing him, reminding him of the pack. But only for a moment.

"Why don't you tell her yourself, mutt." Said a cold voice. Percy groaned. He was in for now. "Face me!" Artemis shouted. Percy turned around and she gasped. Percy sneered.

"What now, _your majesty_?! Am I too hot for you?" Percy smirked, but cried out in pain when she slapped him. "Watch it, Artemis…" He snarled.

Artemis chuckled coldly. "They really got you, didn't they Perseus?" Percy laughed at her.

"Yeah they did." He laughed. "They got me tied up in front of you!"

"That's not what I meant…" Artemis sighed.

"Sorry, but did I hear wrong?" Percy stopped. "What do you mean, 'They really got me'…?"

Artemis looked at him. "I see you're starting to listen, Perseus. I'll tell you tomorrow…"

"Tell me what?! Tell me _now!"_ Percy shouted it with so much authority that even some of the senior hunters stepped back.

Artemis sighed. "I see… Take him to the cage, Zoë. Phoebe, you make sure the rest of the hunters come back soon. I need to go on a hunt. Tomorrow." Se wrinkled her nose in disgust at what she said next. "I'll be dropping you all of at Chiron's camp."

There were boos and hisses from all the hunters, including Percy. It was bad enough he was being held hostage by the Hunt, now he was going to be killed by campers. He dragged himself to the cage Zoë was showing him. "… And it's made of silver so there's no chance of escape!" She said triumphantly. He hadn't been listening to a thing she said. Oops.

He lay himself down on the floor, hissing as the silver burned his skin, and tried to find a comfortable position. This couldn't get any worse, he thought. Until later that night.

"Percy…?" A familiar voice called…

 **Oooh! Who could it be?! Im guessing its kinda obvious, but hey ho. And also to anyone who's worried about the whole Annabeth memories, remember this is still Pertemis, so yeah**

Lula23: Thanks! I get it now! I am loving it so far. I can't wait for the next chapter! It's not the typical Pertemis fanfic. LOVE IT! Keep it up

:D 3

 **Thanks again person! I know its not the regular Pertemis story but ive got a lot of ideas for where this story could go!**

 **Anyway, dont forget to review, because they really do help me out A LOT, but anyways, peace out guys**

 **-Alpha**


	4. AN

**Hey guys... So I didn't upload a chapter today... Yeah sorry about that, it's just, yknow I have a social life and all that, and I also had a severe case of writers block. I'm writing a really emotional part right now, and I don't wanna muck it up.**

 **Ive been going through a bunch of "angst" fanfics just to get some inspiration, but I've yet to find any. So I'm really sorry if y'all are annoyed at me, it's just I do suffer from writers block if I write too much.**

 **I said to myself that I would try to take time with my chapters, but I couldn't because I was really enjoying writing them. But now I've lost my sort of "buzz", if you wanna call it that, and I'm out of ideas. Well not ideas as such, but I'm finding it difficult to write this particular scene.**

 **And before you say anything, I'm not gonna present a half done chapter to you, because I'm not THAT lazy, well... But I literally sat in front of my laptop today for a solid hour, and only wrote about two sentences.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry, but it might be tomorrow that I upload the next chapter, and from then on it'll be a chapter every few days, sorry.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna go back and try to write some more, even though it's a school night and it's 11 o'clock. That's also another thing. I've just moved up to high school (middle school for all you Americans) and that takes up a lot of my time. I've also got some great friends that I love spending time with, and since I'm new to this whole writing stuff, I've not really learned to devote my life to it. I also just got a really cool game on my Xbox (Far Cry Blood Dragon, it's awesome and free for gold in the UK) so that'll probably take up a lot of my time too.**

 **As I said, I'll try and post the next chapter tomorrow, but if I don't it's not hecause I didn't have time, it's more to do with the fact that I don't want to upload a semi good chapter. Anyway I've got nothing else to say, so I guess peace out guys.**

 **-Alpha**


	5. AN 2

**Ok just gonna be honest with you guys, my laptops breaking so sorry for not uploading. Theres not much else i can really say so yeah...**

 **-Alpha**


	6. Chapter 4

"Percy…?"

Percy bolted up, slamming his head on the roof of the cage, the silver making him go dizzy. That voice… No, it couldn't be…

"Oh my gods! Im so sorry Percy! I didn't mean to startle you!" His vision still blurry, he had only her voice to go on.

"A-Annabeth…? Is that really you…?" His vision swam and his head hurt like hell, but he didn't need sight. He knew the sound of her voice too well.

"Yes, Percy…" She said quietly. "Yeah, it's me…"

After sitting down and catching up for a few minutes, the two had gotten themselves reacquainted. Percy speaking through the bars, Annabeth glancing around hoping no one noticed her talking to the wolf.

"So, Wise Girl, come back from Europe, huh?" Percy asked in a hurt voice.

"Look, Percy. I didn't mean to hurt you; it's just you were mortal and I was a demigod. I couldn't exactly say, 'hey Perce, im going off to some camp for children of the gods, so we need to break up, sorry, love you,' could I? It hurt me so much thinking about you every day… And then when I became a hunter, I had to face my fears and try to forget about you completely." A tear traced its way down her cheek and she wiped it off.

"So you… you joined a bunch of maidens, who can never be with anyone ever, to… to forget me…?" Percy asked sullenly. "So that's it, then. You're a demigod, im just some stupid wolf…" He lay back down in the cage, wincing as the silver stung him.

"No that's not what happened! I had to lea-" She froze. "What did you just say…?" Percy looked up at her with a bored expression on his face, and opened his mouth wide to show fangs.

"Son of Lycaon, at your service…" He said mockingly. "Spare me the excuses and just leave… I thought we were meant to be together, soulmates. Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain take on the world. You obviously thought different. Just a random fling? What happened, someone make you cry so you help the _poor, little orphan at the beach!?"_ Percy's eyes were slowly turning a dark crimson and his fangs elongated. "I _should rip your throat out you stupid b-!"_ There was a twang from the left and an arrow sprouted from Percy's leg. He turned around to see Artemis with a bow in her hand, her other already nocking another arrow.

"Perseus… That's enough…"

" _I DON'T CARE WHATS ENOUGH OR NOT, I JUST WANT OUT OF THIS STUPID CAGE!"_ He morphed into a wolf and rammed against the cage till his whole body shook with fury. " _YOU PEOPLE DONT GET IT DO YOU! I WAS BORN TO KILL, BORN TO DESTROY, AND THIS… THIS…"_ He faltered trying to find the word. _"… GIRL! THIS GIRL TRIED TO CONVINCE ME I WAS MORE! I ALMOST THOUGHT I WAS! DID YOU KNOW THAT?! I ALMOST LEFT THE PACK BECAUSE OF HER!"_ He took a breath. " _AND THEN SHE DESTROYED_ ME _! SHE BROKE MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES! AND NOW SHES BACK…_ " He started sobbing. "Now she's trying to ground it into dust…" He curled up in a ball, sending shudders through his body, his sobs tearing through the silence of the camp, waking hunters up.

Artemis took Annabeth by the shoulders and led her away from the young wolf, comforting her. No one would shout at a girl like that, let alone someone who had went through that much pain. Artemis glanced back towards the cage where Percy lay. A scent of copper rose in the air, and the boy howled in pain. She looked away, she couldn't bear to see him like that, if it was him. She thought back to that day.

 _"Hello, little one." Artemis cooed as she walked over to the chair. The baby looked straight at her and smiled, giggling at her. "So you're the prophesised kid, huh?" She laughed, imagining this little child in full armour battling a giant. She ruffled Percy's hair. "I bet you'll be the best soldier out there."_

 _Percy looked at her in confusion, a twinkle in his bright green eyes. "Ga… Ga...?" Artemis chuckled, how sweet._

It had to be him, she thought. No one else had that same twinkle in their eyes, though she hadn't properly seen him happy. She would question him tomorrow, Artemis told herself. She would find out.

The next day, Percy woke up with burns and wounds all over his body, from his aggressiveness from last night and the silver that he slept on. He stretched as much as possible in the tight cage, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had no idea where all the cuts had come from, because of the memory loss that comes with wolf rage, and sat picking at the wounds, which were still open despite his advanced healing. The silver stung him so much that he resorted to morphing into his wolf form just for the extra protection of his fur.

"How are you, Perseus." Asked a cold voice. Percy turned around to see Artemis standing with her arms folded.

Percy ignored the question. "Hey, moonshine. What's up with you." He asked seeing the hatred in her eyes.

"I asked, how are you?" She snorted. "And don't call me moonshine."

Percy thought he deserved some fun, after spending a night of torture in the cage. "But it matches your _shining_ personality so well, and the moon part." He smirked. "I think you know all about that."

Artemis' face blushed bright red. "You little…!" She reached through the bars and grabbed him by the collar. Percy's face paled and he gulped.

"I-I meant because you're the moon goddess!" Artemis threw him back onto the floor of the cage, and he winced. "Aren't you a bit touchy…"

"I swear to Zeus…" She flung open the cage door. "I wouldn't be doing this unless someone wanted to talk to you, mutt." Percy glanced around confused.

"Who?"

"Just come on…"

Artemis led him through the camp, the hunters all shooting him looks of hatred. He laughed at them all as he walked. Hunter scum, he thought, I should be with Khan just now. Hunting with the pack, killing deer, and messing around with his friends. But now he was being dragged around a stupid camp, one of the Hunts for god's sake, being led to someone who wanted to talk to him. He was thinking all of this just as they turned around a tent, and behind it, there she was.

"Wise Girl!" He called out. He tried to run to he, bur Artemis grabbed him by the shirt.

"Oh no you don't… Not after last night."

Percy ignored her, and kept shouting for Annabeth. But when she looked up, her face was covered in tears. "Annabeth… W- what is this…?"

Annabeth got up. "'This' is goodbye, Seaweed Brain…"

"W-What…? What do you mean 'goodbye'?"

"Im leaving for camp half-blood. I can't be hunter anymore, but I can't be with you either. Not after last night… Im really sorry, Percy… B- but I can't trust you anymore." She looked at Artemis helplessly. Artemis nodded politely, and Annabeth moved closer to Percy. "Goodbye, Percy…" She leaned down and kissed him, but he felt nothing, not after the pain she had caused him…

 _"Come and get me, Perce!"_

 _The boy laughed and ran after his friend. "Im gaining on you, Annabeth!" He caught up with her quickly and tackled her, the pair of them falling onto the ground, a laughing mess. They lay on the grass and watched the birds fly in the sky, watched clouds form lots of different shapes._

 _"Hey, that one looks like a wolf!"_

 _"And that one an arrow!"_

 _"Percy? Can I ask something?"_

 _"Yeah sure, Annie?"_

 _"Will we be friends forever?"_

 _"Obviously."_

Percy sat at the campfire, not even noticing the pain his wrists were in from the silver handcuffs wrapped around them, staring blankly into space. How could this happen. How. She had gone. He was never going to see her again. Ever.

After all the memories, they had shared, made. She had given up on him. And he had done the same. Now that they knew each other's secrets, they could never be together. Not in this life, at least. Even in the underworld, the wouldn't see each other. If she died, she would most likely go to Elysium, whereas he would be reborn, if not sent to Punishment. If only he was a demigod, life would be so much easier.

"Perseus…" A wave of scents washed over him, everything you'd find in a forest. Pine, grass, even scents like deer and rabbit. He relaxed for a moment, till he found himself considering the face of the moon goddess. He sighed, looking back to the twigs and leaves on the ground. "You cannot ignore me, wolf…"

"Says who…?" Percy picked up a burnt stick from the fire and studied it curiously. "This stick… It started off as part of a tree… And the tree started off as a seed… Which in turn came from another tree… The circle goes around and around, never ending… Until you pick up this stick and throw it on a fire. It burns and dies, and what do you get out of the death of something? A few hours of heat. That heat also dies eventually, turning the stick into ash… That ash goes on to become a sort of fertiliser, which makes sure another tree can grow… Then when you pick up a stick from that tree, you end up making another one in turn… It goes on forever… Just like Annabeth and I should have…" He threw the stick down on the fire. "But screw the cycle…"

Artemis couldn't think of what to say. Why did she feel so sorry for the mutt, he was an arrogant idiot. Yet he was still the prophecy hero. Maybe that was why she felt so sorry for him. It was almost ironic that he had his heart broken by a girl, when according to her it should be the other way around. She sat down next to him.

"What do you mean, screw the cycle?"

Percy snorted. "Well, it means I don't wanna do it, duh." There it was again, the sarcastic Percy.

"Mutt." She stood up and pushed him onto the fire. Laughing she walked away, listening to his screams.

"ARGH! WHY, ARTEMIS?!"

"Because it was funny." She ran off, as Percy ran towards the river, his clothes on fire.

 **Hey guys, sorry. My laptop was broken and i had to get a new one. So i had to re-write this chapter. I'm kinda proud of that little monologue thing, haha. It reminded me of something my Granddad said to me once. Anyway, i think i got the anger and sadness down in this chapter, next one might be a little bit more light-hearted.**

TheMag1c1an: It's a great start. I look forward to the rest.

 **Thanks, bro!**

Lula23: Take your time. It's worth the wait if you feel like it's not how you imagine it just yet. I honestly don't know how you're balancing your school, social, and family life and writing fanfics at twelve!

 **Damn, this person is awesome. Always reviewing and telling me how great I am, but cough i dont need it cough. Keep reviewing Lula!**

King DarkForce: Don't try to release a chapter everyday for the hell of it, make sure you're actually writing a substantial story that is worth while to read. Ensure that you're not writing anything confusing, as some things have been so far; ensure that your chapter flows cohesively; ensure that you are enjoying your own writing and that it doesn't feel like a burden when you're writing in attempts to release a chapter a day. I intend to watch your progress as you have a decent concept to work with here.

 **Thanks for the advice, dude. I know its a little bit confusing, but yknow i kinda like it, makes it seem a bit more mysterious. Whenever I've been writing, I enjoy it so, so much, its like Im making my own reality, that i can escape to whenever im feeling down. Haha, that got deep. But thanks dude!**

 **Anyway keep reviewing and the next chapter should be out soon! Peace out,**

 **-Alpha**


	7. Chapter 5

Percy sat at the fire, still rubbing ambrosia on his burns. It's not like they would kill him, he was immortal after all, but it didn't stop them from stinging like crazy. He was going to kill that stupid huntress, and all her hunters, when they got back. Yet he found it slightly funny, all their talk of murdering him in his sleep and all their 'pranks'. How they thought they could just 'kill' the prince of wolves. He chuckled to himself, and winced as he got up.

"If they can prank me, maybe it's time for some pranks of my own…"

Meanwhile, as Percy plotted how to get back at the Hunt, the latter were huddled around a fire, sitting close together to conserve heat.

"So, milady, you just had to bring us out to the middle of nowhere to look for a monster no one has seen in centuries?" Zoe sighed. "And then you run off somewhere. Only us."

"Chill, Zoe." Phoebe said. "It's just a little bit of snow." The Hunt all laughed at her pun, as Zoe looked off into the woods, grumbling.

"Just because you're the funny one, doesn't mean you have to make everything a joke. Im worried about Artemis. Im scared she has gotten herself lost, or worse… Captured."

Phoebe burst out laughing. "Artemis? Lost?! Captured?! Gods, Zoe, you worry _way_ too much. She'll be fine, Artemis will be back soon."

As if on cue, the goddess marched into the camp, her bow slung over her back. Her face was covered in dirt and her clothes were ripped. "Milady, what happened?!"

"Never mind, Zoe. I want you to get everyone out of here now and back to the main camp."

"But milady-"

"I said now, Zoe!" Zoe scrambled onto her feet and shouted to the Hunt. With the combined force of over 40 girls, they broke camp in little under a minute. With all their bags and weapons, the hunters raced off. Only Zoe was left as she continued to question Artemis.

"What's going on, milady?!" Zoe pushed he hair out of her eyes and looked around frantically. "Why do we need to leave!?"

Artemis turned to her. "Just leave, all will make sense soon… Now go!" Zoe let out a sob at leaving her mistress, but turned to leave. She took one last glance at Artemis, standing in a fighting stance, her knives drawn, ready for anything, and she ran.

Artemis' stare tore through the thick forest, scanning for any sign of danger. Everything seemed to slow down, all she could hear was the whistling of the wind in her ears, the singing of the birds, and the crunching footsteps of her hunters running away. This is what she lived for, the feeling of being isolated, no help to come to her, being truly alone with the forest. Yet she was not alone. Something had chased her, not the monster they had been looking for, gods knows she would have ran if _he_ had found her first. She shuddered, her brother was supposed to deal with that one, not wuss out and leave her to do it. Just the thought of his coiling body as it wrapped around its victims…

"Artemis, give yourself a shake." She told herself. "It is not going to be lurking around _here_!" She closed her eyes and concentrated, cutting out everything other than sound. Her rational senses were telling her to relax, nothing was out here that could, or would, harm her. But why, she thought, does my gut tell me to run? There was nothing to hear, nothing to see, nothing to smell. However, she didn't let her guard down, and slowly spun around in a circle, glancing left and right. For over five minutes, she stood in a defensive position, never giving up. Slowly something built up inside her, starting off as a small voice inside her head, growing larger and larger with every rotation. Her anger grew and grew, stopped for a bit, then grew some more, until she snapped.

"Whoever is out there, come out from the shadows and face me!" Her face contorted in rage, as she let out a violent scream. Suddenly, a small chuckle came from behind a tree, and a young man stepped out. "You…"

The man chuckled, his feathery silver hair blowing in the cold, harsh wind. He wiped down his trademark suit and straightened his tie. "Artemis, Artemis, Artemis… I was wondering when you would snap. No one likes the thought of being watched…"

"Khan…"

"Yes, it is I, successor of Lycaon, leader of the Pack." He chuckled softly, as a madman would do before killing his victim. "I believe you have something that belongs to us… A certain wolf, by the name of Perseus." His smiled faded as he narrowed his eyes. "I want him back… Now."

"And what makes you think I'll give him back? Going to howl at me, like a puppy with no chew toy?"

Khan's mouth narrowed into a sneer, Artemis had hit a nerve. "A puppy, eh?! Like those dumb mutts of yours, I believe your favourite is…?" He stroked his chin mockingly. "Delta…?" Artemis' eyes widened in shock, as Khan clicked his fingers. A massive brown wolf padded out from the trees, followed by two more, one grey, the other white. The brown wolf was carrying a large shape in his mouth, its body limp and dead.

Artemis let out a shriek and fell to the ground. "Y-Y-You dare! I am a Goddess, I could smite you with one strike!" She let out a shudder and sobbed into the body of her favourite hunting dog, whom the brown wolf had rolled onto the ground.

Khan laughed, as if he knew something she didn't. "But I'm sure you care more about your hunters, than a dear, old mutt…?" He sneered. "You try anything, my wolves will let out the call. I have men stationed around your camp, watching those _little girls._ One wrong move…" He traced his finger over his throat. "You get the idea…"

"You monster!" Khan smiled.

"Why thank you, Artemis. I didn't think you ever complimented mere _men_." He snarled. "So, what'll it be. My brother, or your sisters…" Artemis lay on the ground in shock, she couldn't just let the 'chosen one' go, but she definitely couldn't let those beasts kill her family.

"I… I…"

Percy sat in the silver cage he had come to call home in the past week he had been captured. He had been thinking for a whole day now how he could get back at those stupid hunters, when he had noticed a strange scent in the air. One he hadn't smelt in years, one that brought back memories.

 _Two boys were sat in a cave, both around four or five. They were playing some sort of game, placing rocks and sticks to make little castles. Both had raven black hair, but the smaller one had red eyes instead of amber, like the other. They were obviously close friends, maybe even siblings. The tall one placed a stick on top of the rock, and was about to celebrate when a wind blew into the cave, knocking the tower over._

 _"Ha! I told you I could beat you, Percy." Percy punched the other boy's arm._

 _"Shut it, Theo! I would've beat you if that wind hadn't blown it down." He folded his arms and huffed. "You always win."_

 _"That's because im good at this." Theo laughed. "And you're bad!"_

 _Percy balled his fists and punched Theo in the jaw. "That's for being mean!"_

 _"Ow!" Theo cried out in pain. One of the wolves raced into the cave and broke up the fight. By the time, it had been sorted out, they had forgotten what they had argued about._

Percy lifted his head up to find a black-haired boy crouching at the bars. He was smirking. "Hey Perce, long time no see, huh?"

"Theo! Hey dude, what's up? Why are you here?" Percy couldn't stop the grin on his face from spreading. He hadn't seen his friend in over 7 years, since he had left for the outside world. Theo's eyes darkened and his mouth turned into a thin line.

"Listen, were breaking you out of here." He whispered, his black hair falling in his face. "But were not taking you home…" Percy's smile faded.

"Say what?"

"Khan has a… job for you. But he doesn't want to send a message." Theo looked down sadly. "He doesn't trust anyone else to do the job, other than you. We're breaking you out so he can talk to you in private."

"Why can't he just come here." Percy asked, frustrated. They were breaking him out, so he could… Stay?

"Because the whole camp is rigged with bugs, duh." Even in the moment, Theo still managed to make a joke. Percy laughed.

"Ha-ha. Fine then. Just bust me outa here." Theo reached down to pull the bars out and hissed in pain. "Sorry, forgot to mention. Its silver…" Theo muttered something Percy didn't want to hear, and grabbed the bars, pulling as hard as possible. After a few strains, he managed to bend one, and Percy slipped out.

"And that's why (ouch) im the (ouch) strong one." He nursed the burns on his hand and Percy rolled his eyes.

"I've been sleeping on that for a week now. You think you're strong!?"

They both laughed and hugged each other. Percy looked around for any hunters but all he could hear was soft snoring from each tent. "We've got wolves around the perimeter." Theo added. "For extra security." Percy nodded and started to walk out of the camp.

"Where are we meeting Khan anyway?" Theo pointed to a crack in the side of a boulder.

"Just in there."

"Cosy." Theo laughed and pushed him forwards.

"Go on, or I'll tell Khan you might be part cat, scaredy-cat!"

"Ok, ok." Percy grumbled. He walked through into the cave and waved to Theo. "See ya!"

Theo waved back and walked away. Now that he was alone, he began to realise how dark this place was. The cave should have been a lot smaller seeing as the boulder wasn't that big, but it seemed like it could fit a whole truck in it, with room for more. It was pitch black inside, so he had to run his hand along the wall. He would have tripped over a few times, if not for his heightened senses which kept him alert. However, he carried on pacing around the cave, circling back and forth, till he realised something. There must be a secret lever or something, he thought, otherwise Khan should have just been standing here.

He searched for a few more minutes, till something strange happened. His hand was running along a certain part of the wall, when his fingers started to go numb. As his hand moved further along, his fingers got number and number to the point he couldn't even feel them anymore. Then just as it was about to start hurting, his finger brushed against a cold material embedded into the stone wall. A glowing blue light filled the cave. Percy gasped as he looked at the small triangle pulsing blue, as if it was a heart. The cave wall started making grinding noises as a small piece of stone, just big enough for Percy to crawl through, retracted through the floor.

Percy crawled through the passage, until he found himself in a corridor made of stone bricks. It looked like it had been there for millennia, and it also couldn't have been built into the boulder. It looked like it stretched for miles. Then the answer came to him.

"Yes, the Labyrinth…" Said a voice from behind Percy. He spun around quickly and found himself face to face with Khan.

"Khan!" Percy's face cracked into a smile. "You're here!" The older wolf clamped his hand to Percy's mouth.

"Shh… Our slithering friend doesn't like a lot of noise…" Khan smirked as Percy's face grew pale.

"You mean… You mean you were serious?!" Percy whispered. "We're actually joining forces with him?!"

"Well, he is more joining forces with the Titans, who we are already allied with." Khan shrugged. "He's joining forces."

Percy almost screamed in rage. "We can't! If he betrays us, we'll lose everything! He'll kill us all!" Khan smiled softly.

"That won't happen… But it leads me onto my next point. I have a task for you."

"So, I've heard."

"I want you to gain Artemis and the Hunt's trust. It is vital for us to have that to win this war." Percy's mouth opened and closed multiple times, like a fish out of water. He finally managed to say something.

"That's crazy! They hate me! I, uh, maybe tried to kill one of them. And I hate most of the Hunt. Remember Annabeth?" Percy told Khan what happened.

"That's exactly why you should do this! Then when we win the war, you get revenge! You can kill as many of them as you want. You can even kill Artemis…" Khan smirked. Percy grinned at the idea of killing them all. And at the fact that their stupid pranks would stop if they liked him. Though before he gained Artemis' trust, he knew who to start with.

"I'll do it, Khan. I have a plan."

"Good… Today is Sunday, and its 5 o'clock. You can report back at this time each week. I'll meet you in this corridor. And no wandering!" Percy nodded and turned to leave. He glanced back at Khan.

"Don't worry, brother. We _will_ win this war!"

 **Hey guys! Another chappie, yay! By the way im just gonna clear a few things up. The reason Percy could open the door to the maze was because he is a Demi-god, he just doesnt know. And Theo isnt his brother, just a childhood friend. Last but not least, Theo is an improv character, meaning i thought of him on the spot while writing this chapter. In all the stories i write, i always try to have at least one of these guys, because it makes writing so much more fun. All the other characters have scripts (sorta) and i know whats gonna happen with them, but with Theo i can make whatever i want happen to him, i might do some votes as well :3.**

Lula23: Haha, Thanks! And I will definitely keep reviewing! You write better than some people twice your age! Keep up the fantastic work. Sorry if this review seems a little shabby, I have a huge exam tomorrow, so ...yeah. Have fun writing, and I look forward to the next chapter! :D 3

 **Thanks again and again. This person is so awesome, they're such a boss, and theyve been here from the start. I hope you did well in your exam, and dont worry about shabby reviews, i should be worrying about shabby stories!**

Guest: That chapter made no sense

 **Ok, I'm not gonna get too annoyed with this guy. Its not the actual comment, I'm fine with the feedback. It's more the fact this guy couldnt give me a reason why it was confusing, and which bits to clear up. If you dont like the story in general, go away. I dont wake up everyday to impress you.**

 **Anyway thanks for the support, we've got 33 Favs and 57 followers! Thanks for that you guys! Keep reviewing so you can help me to improve this story, and peace out!**

 **-Alpha**


	8. Chapter 6

_Step 1: Gain Phoebe's trust_

After his meeting with Khan, Percy had rushed back into the cage, and used all his strength to bend back the bars till they looked semi-normal. Almost like a rhino hit them. For the first step of the plan, he had decided to work on Phoebe, hoping his sense of humour would be able to make a dent on her. It also helped that she was guarding him today. He lay on his back on the cold silver floor of the cage, the burning pain now dulled to a mere numbness after his week of torture, waiting for Phoebe to show up and switch with the current guard. Ellen? Ellie? He didn't try to remember, he hated them anyway.

He opened his eyes as the smell of ammonia and cleaning fluid hit him. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the huntress's scent. "Must you _always_ smell like a doctor?" Phoebe scoffed.

"That's because I am one, mutt." She placed her bag on the ground, took out a knife and some wood, and started to carve the stick. She sat cross-legged on the ground like some sort of Native American. "Now shut it and let me chill."

Percy laughed at the remark and, to Phoebes annoyance, started to whistle. He kept whistling till he got bored, and then started humming. Phoebe's eye started to twitch in irritation and after five minutes of it all, she cracked. "Will you _please_ stop humming!" Percy sat up and looked at her.

"Jealous of my amazing talent, huh?" He asked sarcastically. "Because there's no point." He waved his arms in the air. "I'm just amazing."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Shut up, mutt." She started to whittle the wood again, and Percy realised, while watching, what it was.

"Is that a wolf?" He smirked. "Making a present for me?"

Phoebe's head snapped around, her face red with rage. "No, it is not! It's a present for Lady Artemis. Your _brother_ killed one of her favourite hunting dogs yesterday!" Percy's eyes narrowed.

"No, he didn't. Khan wouldn't do something like that. He only kills things that attack him first. The mutt must have tried to fight him." Phoebe's eyes saddened. Artemis had told her and Zoe that Percy could be the lost prophecy hero they had met all those years ago. Not much of a hero if he believed a stupid wolf wouldn't kill anything.

"Delta wouldn't have attacked someone unless Lady Artemis had ordered him to do so." Percy began to say something, but Phoebe cut him off. "And Lady Artemis hadn't seen him for over a week…" Phoebe couldn't deal with the wolf's ego anymore, and she turned away. Percy groaned inwardly, this wasn't going well. He would have to try harder. Maybe he should agree with her…

"So, if Khan had killed him anyway, what's the big deal about this one dog? Like, why does he matter so much?" Percy knew from the minute he started speaking, Phoebe would know something was up. He just wasn't used to putting on a sorry voice. But miraculously, she bought it.

"He was Lady Artemis' first hunting dog…" Percy's eyes widened.

"As in… Her first dog ever?!"

"Yeah… That's why she's so upset. Distraught would be a better word. When she was firstborn, all those millennia ago, one of her first wishes was to have a pack of hunting dogs, so it would be easier to hunt on her own. Zeus granted her wish and gave her a pack of dogs. But the first one she ever went hunting with was Delta. And after so long, he's dead…"

Percy, inside his head, was thinking. He didn't care at all about the sob story Phoebe was telling him, but if it meant an opening where he could pretend to be nice, he'd take it, no matter how dishonourable.

"I'm really sorry my brother killed Artemis' mu- I mean, pet, but isn't he supposed to be immortal?" Phoebe gave him a look that clearly stated, wow-this-kid-knows-nothing-about-immortality, and closed her eyes.

"It doesn't work that way, Percy… He's not like a god, he can't age but he can still be killed. Your brother must be extremely crafty to be able to kill Delta." Her mouth twisted in a grimace, as if she'd swallowed something nasty, and she spat on the ground. But Percy didn't notice any of that, otherwise he would have been angry. All he knew was that it was working.

"You called me Percy."

"Huh?"

"You called me by my name, Percy. You usually call me 'Mutt'." Phoebe's face turned as red as a tomato. Her eyes glanced left and right, to see if anyone had heard.

"Yeah, so what?!" She said quickly. "I thought I'd be nice, for once." She turned away from him, grumbling. Percy mentally face-palmed, obviously, his ego would screw him over. He had to find a way to be genuinely nice. He thought of the one person he had been genuine with and cringed. It would be awkward as Tartarus but it might just work.

"Sorry, Phoebe." She ignored him, so he started to talk. "I guess something like that happened to me too. Only difference is, she's still out there…" He could sense Phoebe's anger fading, turning into curiosity. Damn, he thought to himself, this is gonna be the only way to at least have peace with her. "We were friends for years, the best of friends. We done everything together, we ate, we talked together, I even went to this thing called 'School' with her." Percy laughed bitterly. "Waste of time, but worth it. I'll always remember the things we used to do, whether it be watching movies or gossiping about other people at school."

Phoebe had turned around to look at him, by now curious about his story. "What happened, I mean were you two…?"

Percy nodded. "Eventually. I'll always remember that night."

 _"Percy…?" Percy turned around and looked at Annabeth._

 _"Yeah, Wise Girl?"_

 _She tucked her hair between her ear nervously and blushed. "You… You know how Jason and Piper started dating last week…?"_

 _Percy blushed. Is this going where I think it is, he thought. "Yeah…? What about it?"_

 _"Well, it just got me thinking…"_

 _"You know the only thing I know you're bad at…?" Percy interrupted._

 _Annabeth looked hurt. "W-What…?"_

 _Percy cupped her face in his hands. "You think too much." He leaned down and kissed her lips, a twinkle in her eyes._

He didn't even realise he was crying till Phoebe asked him. "Are you ok…?" Percy shook his head.

"I've been better… Anyway…" He wiped the tear from his cheek. "One night, when we were on a date, we were sitting on this bench…" An image of the bench flashed through his mind as he was talking. He could remember it so well, with its dark brown wood, sun stained back, the smell of the ocean whenever you sat on it. And the carvings, the carvings of everyone who had ever loved were on that bench. Including one about him and Annabeth. He didn't even realise he had stopped talking till he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. He turned and saw her smiling at him.

"It's ok, Percy. I understand why you're like… _This_ , all the time… It's because you've been through so much." She took his hand. "I think you should know someth-…" Phoebe's hand jolted away quickly, and a shadow was cast over Percy. "Oh! Z-Zoe! I didn't, um, see you there!" Phoebe scrambled to her feet, tripping over her laces, and landing face first in the snow. "Ha-ha…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I would let you stay with the mutt longer, but sadly Lady Artemis wants _me_ to take over." She groaned and sat down in the snow. "Come on, Phoebe, move your butt." Percy rolled his eyes. If he was gonna need to tell another person about Annabeth, he was either gonna rage or have a breakdown.

Artemis sat in her tent, her head in her hands. It had been a full day but she still felt like hell. She had thought some horrible stuff, even that it should have been a different dog. But she just couldn't seem to fill the hole in her heart. There was a knock on the tent door and Phoebe walked in, her hands twitching as if she was nervous.

"Hello, Phoebe." Phoebe bowed.

"Hi, lady Artemis." She stole a glance out of the door and closed it. "Can I… Can I ask you something?" Artemis' head shot up. A question, maybe there was something Phoebe was worried about? Anything to forget about Delta…

"Yes, Phoebe, what is your question?" Phoebe took a deep breath, and stood up straight.

"Not all men are evil, are they?" Artemis sighed. How did she know this was coming?

"This is about the wolf, isn't it?" Phoebe nodded. "You can leave if you think you are in love with him." Phoebe turned bright red and recoiled in disgust.

"What?! No! I-I just meant that he maybe wasn't as bad as he seems…" She nervously tried to laugh it off. "It isn't love, ok? At least not that type of love. You remember my brother…?" Artemis shuddered.

"The one I turned into a jackalope and set my dogs on?"

"Well, yes."

"The one who tried to take me?" Phoebe nodded awkwardly. "So that means that you hate Percy, then."

"No, no! I meant that he reminds me of Ross when he was younger, more stable." Phoebe smiled slightly. She could remember them playing in the gardens. "He seems like him, almost as if he was reborn." Artemis smiled. She had thought the younger Ross was a nice kid, but she didn't see how he was anything like Percy. Percy was arrogant, egotistical, evil, and a murderer. How was he anything like Phoebe's brother?

"So, you are saying he is like a brother to you? You've only known him a week."

"Yes, but I talked to him today-." Artemis gave her a strange look and Phoebe rolled her eyes. "- and he seems like a decent kid, for a man anyway. All I'm saying is-."

"-That we should treat him with some respect?" Artemis finished. "His kind has killed hundreds of our sisters and you want to pamper him, like a puppy given a treat? This says a lot about your judgement, Phoebe." Phoebe looked at the goddess with a hurt expression.

"My judgement is absolutely fine, Milady. Do you wish to know how I know that?" Artemis huffed but Phoebe continued. "He seemed genuinely sorry about Delta…" Artemis went rigid. The wolf's brother had killed her best friend and he was sorry?

"I'm sorry, Phoebe…" Artemis sobbed into her hands as Phoebe rubbed her back.

"It's OK, Milady. We all have bad days…"

 **Woo! Double upload! All aboard the writers block train! Leaving tomorrow! Because that's what'll happen if i keep updating but im really buzzed about this part. Also it has come to my attention (Just imagine a really strict teacher right now haha) that there's been loads of confusion about this story. Just gonna clear this up. Here, my friends, is the entire plot/script of this story.**

 **Its about Percy Jackson.**

 **That's literally it. I'm a free hand writer. I mean, i do have a general plan for this story, but it's not like it's written out on some random Word document. Anyway, after clearing that up, onto the reviews! Or should i say** ** _review._** **I didnt leave much time for anyone else to review really but, as usual, someone is here to save my account! Everybody give it up for, Lula23!**

Lula23: Aw, you are too sweet! ( Keep the compliments coming)

I don't think I need to say anything about your chapters anymore, it's amazing as always. I can't wait to see what happens next! Keep up the good work, and stay awesome!

 **I can't really thank her enough, (ya know, i apologise a lot if I'm wrong, but since Lula is a girls name I'm gonna guess you're a girl) You're always reviewing each chapter, even the bad ones that are just authors notes, and you've really helped spring up this story. Whenever i read one of your reviews, i always end up feeling really happy because you said something that means a lot. I can't thank you enough, but i can keep asking you to review. Thanks so much!**

 **Anyway, I also wanna clear something up. Phoebe does NOT, and will NEVER love Percy in that way. I kinda wanted a family-ish relationship in this story, so hey-ho! None of the Hunt will end up like someone else apart from Artemis (and maybe Zoe, muahahaha). So yeah, with all that out of the way, i bid you fair well, and peace out**

 **-Alpha**


	9. AN 3

**Oh wow, jeez, I didn't realise it had been so long since I posted a new chapter. I'm really sorry guys, Im not gonna try to make excuses but my only one is that it's been Christmas and stuff and I've been spending some time with my family and I've needed a break. So starting now I should be back on fanfiction ready to go! Woo!**

 **Ye next chapter should be out, if I work fast, by the 10th of January. Mainly because I've still got a day left of holidays before I go back to school, but also because I'll need to read my story the full way through again. I hope most of you have still stuck by me in my absence, but next time I take a break I'll make sure to tell all you awesome guys and girls! Peace out**

 **\- Alpha**


End file.
